Paint pans have been used for many years by professional painters and by individuals such as homeowners. The use of these pans has been greatly increased by the introduction of the paint roller. Because of the widespread use of the paint pans, a variety of designs have been proposed. The applicant is aware of the following:
______________________________________ Inventor(s) U.S. Pat. No. ______________________________________ Thomas 2,908,468 Hoelzel 3,332,653 Golden et al 3,707,242 Cupp et al 4,205,411 Crain 4,787,586 Baldwin 4,797,710 ______________________________________
Also, the applicant is aware of a plastic pan having removable plastic legs to support one end of the pan. This product is available in Argentina.
In addition, the applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,653 issued to Hoelzel which discloses a holder for paint buckets to be mounted on a ladder. Another container support for a paint can is disclosed by Crain in U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,586.
However, the devices disclosed in these patents are primarily for use of the tray on a horizontal position. Only Thomas and Golden et al disclose use of the paint pan in a vertical position. These devices are comparatively complex and expensive. There is a need for a versatile paint pan which can be used in a horizontal or vertical position, can be attached to a ladder without interfering with the use of the ladder and can be produced simply and inexpensively.